Le grand père d'Adrien
by Crazy Av
Summary: Gabriel appréciait son père, Sébastien Agreste, un homme charmant et tout l'opposé de son fils, chaleureux, drôle, et un poil gâteau selon son fils.
1. Chapter 1

**Le grand père d'Adrien chapitre 1**

 **Hey hey hey ! me revoilà avec un non pas un os mais une fanfic ENFIN! et un oc, OUI encore un xD en se moment je suis productive, merci mon entourage et Miraculous x) comme vous le savez tous, Marinette à une grand-mère alors pourquoi Adrien n'aurait t'il pas de grand père ? x) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ) ça mange pas de pain.**

 **De plus vous pouvez aussi remercier DramaticalRaven pour m'avoir décidé à poster le premier chapitre qui traîne par ce que je suis pas satisfaite de moi x)**

* * *

Gabriel appréciait son père, Sébastien Agreste, un homme charmant et tout l'opposé de son fils, chaleureux, drôle, et un poil gâteau selon son fils.

Sébastien avait environ 60ans et il se portait plutôt bien pour un homme de son âge, grand, les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige, ne vous laissez pas tromper par ses cheveux cendrés, car ce grand père était dans une forme olympique.

Ancien designer reconnut dans le monde, Gabriel enfant s'était pris de passion pour le dessin et la création, prenant exemple sur les grands noms de la mode comme, Yves saint Laurent et Coco chanel.

Sébastien avait était l'homme le plus heureux au monde quand Gabriel lui avait présenté la femme de sa vie, futur madame Agreste. Il disait. Et il avait le petit fils le plus adorable qu'il ait rêvé d'avoir, Marie et lui, des cheveux blonds captant le moindre rayon de soleil, et des yeux vert de jade à mourir sous leurs contemplations, le parfait portrait de sa belle fille. Pendant les douces années où il voyait Adrien assez souvent, il chérissait ce petit bonhomme, comme la prunelle de ses yeux en lui racontant des histoires de super héros, et jouant avec lui pendant des heures entières, sous le regard attendrit de Gabriel, Marie, et sa belle fille.

Mais les belles années avaient défilé trop vite pour lui, un choc quand sa belle fille disparut. Son fils autre foi souriant, s'était enfermé dans sa carrière de styliste, se noyant de travail, et en même temps dans son malheur prétextant protéger du cruel extérieur sa progéniture, Gabriel avait enfermé Adrien, dans une cage d'or…

Pendant des années Sébastien avait tenté de voir Adrien pour l'aider, le réconforter, lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait cruellement besoin avec Marie. Mais Gabriel n'avait de cesse de refuser, toujours pour protéger Adrien disait t'il.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sébastien en avait assez, depuis qu'il avait appris par le biais de Sophie et Aléthéia les cousines d'Adrien, que le petit était constamment seul et noyé sous les activités extrascolaires en plus de son activité de mannequinat que lui imposait Gabriel, Sébastien su que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Sans un mot, il se mit d'accord avec Marie, pour qu'il passe sans prévenir son fils, pour chambouler son quotidien et s'occuper d'Adrien pendant 2 semaines.

Ce fut alors sans attendre que Sébastien fit ses valises prises sa voiture et s'en alla sous le regard rieur de Marie, qui savait que Gabriel n'allait pas passer les meilleures semaines de sa vie.

C'était comme cela que Sébastien était arrivé sans prévenir en pleine journée au manoir Agreste. Sous le regard médusé d'Adrien, ce dernier s'était jeté dans les bras de son grand père.

-Papy !

-Adrien ! comme je suis heureux de te voir, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue auparavant, tu connais ton père.

-Oui…père souhaite toujours me garder ici en sécurité…dit le jeune blond baissant les yeux.

-Allons ! ne prends pas cet air triste, allons plutôt prendre l'air et fait moi voir Paris, cela fait des années que je ne suis plus venue, bien des choses on du changé je suppose ?

-Oui, mais installe toi d'abord grand père, je vais t'aider à monter ta valise, tu veux toujours la même chambre ? demanda Adrien sachant que son grand père allait toujours dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne.

-Tu es tellement gentil et serviable Adrien ,je te remercie oui, sourit Sébastien très heureux. Je vais voir Nathalie l'informer de ma présence, je te rejoins très vite dans le hall, dit il allant trouver la secrétaire de son fils. Celle-ci terriblement surprise de voir le père de son employeur

-Monsieur Agreste, nous ne vous attendions pas, que ce passe t'il ?

-Bonjour Nathalie, calmez vous, tout va bien, je voulais seulement passez quelque temps en compagnie de mon fils et d'Adrien.

-Excusez moi, Monsieur Agreste. Quelle sera la durée de votre séjour ?

-Mais appelez-moi Sébastien voyons ! ria t'il de bon cœur, je pense rester 2 semaines, je voudrais profiter d'Adrien et faire la surprise à mon fils, à moins que Gabriel ne soit trop occupé ?

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààààààààà x) en espérant que ça vous ait plus ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews *o* ça me motive ! je vous dis à la prochaine je vous aime ! *o* c'est volontairement court mais je veux vos avis x) comme ça je me donne de l'avance en écrivant les prochains chapitre x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! vos retour m'on fait énormément plaisir *o* je ne pensais pas que cette fanfic allait autant vous plaire x) à vraie dire, bien que je sois excentrique xD pour pas dire beaucoup, je suis jamais sûr de moi.**

 **Je suis une éternelle contradiction xD**

 **De plus navrée si il y a des fautes je suis malade x)**

 **Sinon pour répondre aux reviews ****

 **DramaticalRaven : Voilà la suite x) tu semblais l'attendre avec impatience il me semble ? x) j'espère pouvoir répondre à tes interrogations ?**

 **Cmoa : Au début cela devait être un os x) mais au final j'en fais une fanfic et j'ai déjà quelques chapitre d'avance ;)**

 **Lolocando : Sébastien n'a pas fini de te plaire ma grande ;)**

 **Grunz : Merci du compliment ;) et j'ai déjà quelque chose en tête pour Gabriel et son père ;)**

* * *

-Votre fils est ici mais…nous devons aller en déplacement à Milan…pour 2 semaines, nous devons partir ce soir, disait Nathalie embarrassé.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira t'il, hé bien je vais faire la surprise à mon fils et pouvoir m'occuper d'Adrien pendant que mon fils n'est pas disponible. Je ne vous en veux pas, vous ne faites que suivre les ordres de votre employeur. Mais si un jour vous estimez que mon fils fait quelque chose qui est contraire à votre éthique ou votre morale je vous permets de réagir.

-Bien monsieur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit le personnel de la maison est à votre disposition je laisserai un mot pour les informer de votre venue.

-Je vous remercie, et je ne vous retiens pas plus, je vous laisse vous préparer, lui sourit t'il. Laissant Nathalie s'occuper de son départ.

Sébastien alla dans le bureau de son fils prenant tout de même la peine de toquer.

La voie de son fils répondant qu'il était occupé. Mais quels culots ! ni une ni deux Sébastien entra dans le bureau avec énergie surprenant son fils.

-Père ! s'exclama Gabriel surpris de voir son propre père dans son bureau, que faites vous ici ?

-Bonjour Gabriel, merci je vais bien, comment vas-tu ?

Gabriel de son côté n'y comprenait plus rien, pourquoi son père était il ici ? quelque chose de grave s'était il passé ?

-Bonjour père, se reprit il, merci je vais bien aussi, mais que faites vous ici ? pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenue de votre visite ? quelque chose de grave est il arrivé ?

-N'ai-je plus le droit de faire une surprise à mon propre fils et à mon petits fils ? rétorqua Sébastien, je voulais simplement te voir toi et Adrien, mais apparemment tu dois te déplacer à Milan pour 2 semaines d'après ce que Nathalie m'a dit.

-C'est exact, je suis très attendu à Milan pour la nouvelle collection Agreste.

-Et tu comptes laisser Adrien seul ici ? dit il interloqué

-Il aura son emploi du temps, il ne sera pas seul. Mais plus important si vous êtes ici vous devez bien avoir une raison ?

-Je te l'ai dit Gabriel, je veux te voir toi et Adrien, de plus je songe rester ici 2 semaines, annonça t'il le plus sereinement du monde

-Pardon ? 2 semaines ? Non ! c'est hors de question !

Son père ne devait pas découvrir qu'il était Papillon, dans un aucun cas, même si son père respectait son intimité il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire découvrir.

-Et pourquoi cela ? tu m'interdis de voir mon petit fils ?

-La n'est pas la question, je serais très occupé à Milan et je ne pourrais donc pas te voir, prétexta t'il

-Mais si ce n'est que cela, je peux rester plus longtemps Gabriel, ce n'est pas un souci, je suis à la retraite.

Bien la question est réglée, sourit l'homme aux cheveux cendrés et aux yeux plein de malice, je resterais donc un peu plus de 2 semaines, sur ce Gabriel, je te laisse et je vais visiter la ville avec ton fils. Oh et j'allais oublier, ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plaît, appelle moi Papa, Dit il laissant son fils abasourdi, son père avait le don pour le placer dans des situations indélicates, il allait devoir cesser ses activités pendants quelques temps.

Tandis qu'Adrien avait déposé la valise de son grand père dans la chambre de celui-ci, Plagg en profita pour sortir.

-Cet homme est ton grand père si j'ai bien compris ? j'espère qu'il aime le fromage ?

-Plagg , soupira le jeune blond, mon grand père aime effectivement le fromage, mais n'en profite pas pour m'en demander plus.

-Enfin une personne dans cette maison qui apprécie les vraies choses de la vie !

-Allez cache toi, je vais faire visiter Paris à mon grand père.

S'en suivit alors l'une des plus belles après midi qu'Adrien pu passer en compagnie de son grand père.

Sébastien faisant alors par de la raison de sa venue à son petit fils.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je fais irruption aujourd'hui n'est ce pas Adrien? hé bien Sophie et Aléthéia m'ont dit que tu étais seul et que tu croulais sous diverses activités, qui ne doivent pas forcément te plaire, je me trompe ?

Dit t'il regardant Adrien, le regard de jade du petit blond lui confirmant ses dires, mais sache que je compte bien chambouler un peu tout ça, dit t'il avec un clin d'œil sous le regard surpris du jeune blond.

-Mais comment ? enfin…je ne demande pas mieux..mais..Nathalie laisse toujours un planning quand elle doit rejoindre père quand il est en déplacement

-Adrien je suis ton grand père, sourit affectueusement le vielle homme avec un clin d'œil, je vais me faire un plaisir de chambouler ton quotidien afin qu'il ressemble à celui d'un jeune homme de ton âge, et ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

* * *

 **En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plus, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, ça me motive tellement! je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! x) vos reviews m'on fait plaisir ** merci beaucoup ! ** et encore une foi pardon si il y à éventuellement des fautes je suis toujours malade x) promis je me soigne xD**

 **Et je réponds à vos reviews magnifique ****

 **DramaticalRaven : Tu as bien raison xD il faut toujours se méfier des personnes âgé x)**

 **Lolocando : Sébastien n'a pas fini d'ennuyer son fils xD**

 **Cmoa : C'est normal que se soit court xD mais je tenterais de faires des chapitres plus longs x) pour les péripéties t'en fais pas x)**

 **Feijao vermelho : Merci pour vos conseils ^^ je tente de faire moins de faute ^^ mais mon correcteur Larousse semble ne pas me signaler les éventuels erreurs qui puisse encore exister**

 **Etant légèrement dyslexique je tente de faire de mon mieux.**

* * *

Adrien lors de cette conversation, s'était interrogé de longues minutes sur ce que pouvait bien lui réserver son grand père.

Enfant il se rappelait que Sébastien passait énormément de temps avec lui, à jouer, rire, lui lire des histoires, et faire des gâteaux ensemble pour sa mère et son père juste pour le plaisir de voir leurs sourires.

Ces 2 semaines en compagnie de son grand père s'annonçaient radieuse.

Adrien fit alors une visite guidée de Paris à Sébastien, de nouveaux lieux s'offrirent alors au grand père du jeune garçon. Grand père Agreste ne pouvait être plus heureux en cet instant, son petit fils lui faisait re découvrir la ville lumière, qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des années.

Sébastien savait qu'Adrien allait au collège. Mais avait-il des amies ? Sophie et Altéhia lui avaient parlé de trois personnes en particulier, Nino,Alya et Marinette s'entendaient ils bien ? se voyaient ils souvent en dehors du collège ?

Toutes ces questions lui taraudaient l'esprit, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son petit fils de lui éclaircir les dires de ses cousines.

-Adrien, je peux te poser une question mon garçon ?

-Oui grand père ?

-Tes cousines m'ont parlé de trois de tes amies, Alya, Nino et Marinette il me semble ? je voulais savoir si tu étais proche d'eux, est ce que tu t'entends bien avec eux ? je suis tellement curieux, depuis que j'ai su que tu allais au collège sans que ton père ne bronche plus que ça. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est.

-Oui c'est ça grand père, sourit Adrien avec un sourire lumineux, Alya, Marinette et Nino sont des amies proches. Nino et comme un frère pour moi, c'est le premier ami que je me sois réellement faits quand je suis arrivé le premier jour. Quand je pense que Chloé a failli faire de Marinette une fille qui me détestait sur un malentendu j'aurais ris il y à longtemps si on m'avait dit ça.

-Chloé ? tu parles de Chloé Bourgeois ? une fille bien trop gâtée par son père si tu veux mon avis, mais revenons à nos moutons, raconte moi tout Adrien.

-Hé bien, c'est tout simple, Chloé avait collé un chewing-gum sur le siège de Marinette car elle ne la porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, bien sûr j'ai voulu l'enlever, Marinette a cru que c'était moi l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague. Mais à la fin de la journée, je suis venue m'excuser pour tout lui expliquer, puis Marinette est devenue mon amie ce jour là, rougit légèrement le jeune Agreste. Rougeur qui ne passa pas inaperçu de Sébastien.

-Et Marinette ne serais t'elle pas ton amoureuse par hasard ? sourit avec tendresse le vielle homme, se souvenant de ses jeunes années quand il avait rencontré Marie

-Quoi ?! mais..mais..mais…rougissait Adrien ses joues prenant une couleur vermillon des plus adorables.

Le jeune homme tentant vainement de cacher ses rougeurs dans ses épaules. Ses sentiments étant évidents pour la jeune fille aux yeux de son grand père. Depuis que Ladybug et Chat noir s'étaient révélé leurs identités, tout était devenu plus facile entre les deux jeunes adolescents.

Sébastien éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été pareil à ton âge quand j'ai rencontré ta grand-mère. Tu lui as dit tes sentiments ? sans vouloir être indiscret bien sûr.

-Oui..avoua Adrien après un certain temps ses joues toujours enflammées d'un délicat rouge carmin.

-Et la demoiselle a t'elle répondu à tes sentiments, mais au vu de ton attitude, la réponse est évidente.

-Oui..rougit encore plus le jeune adonis aux cheveux de soleil.

-Je suis heureux pour toi Adrien, tient décris moi Marinette , je suis curieux.

-Marinette ? c'est la fille la plus gentille, adorable, courageuse ,douce et extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré, elle adore la mode, elle possède un vrai talent créatif, elle fait ses propres vêtements et accessoires, elle n'est pas comme les autres fille, elle est toujours positive, joyeuse, pleine de vie, elle s'intéresse vraiment à moi, pour la personne que je suis et pas pour mon physique et ma réputation. Je suis vraiment heureux avec elle, je peux être moi-même avec elle, il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous ait plus dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à la prochaine ;) je vous aime tous ! ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! x) vos reviews m'on fait tellement plaisir ** merci beaucoup ! ** et encore une foi pardon si il y à éventuellement des fautes je fais tout mon possible owo Mais bonne nouvelle je suis plus malade ! *O* adieu vilaine angine.**

 **Et je réponds a vos reviews ****

 **Lolocando : je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ais plus x) et que tu manifestes ta joie aussi ardemment me fait chaud au cœur ****

 **DramaticalRaven : Yeahhhhhhh x) je suis heureuse de te faire aimer Adrinette toi qui est fan du Adriel x)** **comme je te l'ai dit par mail, je tenterais de caser Nathanaël dans un paragraphe x) je ne sais pas comment mais je le ferais xD**

 **Cmoa : Le chapitre 5 sera plus long ;)**

* * *

-Je serais très heureux de rencontrer l'élu de ton cœur Adrien, ta mère serais très heureuse de la connaître.

-J'en suis certain, sourit le jeune blond avec mélancolie,

Il était heureux que son grand père s'intéresse à lui et à sa vie, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Je vais envoyer un sms à Marinette pour que l'on se retrouve au pont des arts, tu pourras la rencontrer et voir à quel point elle est merveilleuse, si tu savais comme je l'aime grand père, c'est elle qui m'a rendu le sourire.

Sébastien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette jeune fille semblait avoir volé le cœur de son petit fils, Adrien semblait très amoureux et si heureux, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le petit blond sourire ainsi,

Marinette semblait avoir un réel effet bénéfique sur lui.

Il avait un bon pré sentiment envers la jeune fille.

Et Sébastien se trompait rarement, quand Senior et junior Agreste étaient arrivés au pont des arts, tout alla très vite,

Adrien s'était précipité vers Marinette pour la serrer dans ses bras enfouissant son visage dans le coup de la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais respirant son doux parfum de pain frais de la boulangerie de ses parents. A cette vue tout à fait adorable, Sébastien laissa un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres, et laissa les deux adolescents se retrouver avant qu'Adrien ne vienne le trouver avec sa petite amie afin de le présenter.

-Marinette, je te présente mon grand père, grand père voici Marinette ma petite amie.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Marinette,je suis Sébastien, tu peux me tutoyer sans soucis, Adrien m'a beaucoup parlé de toi depuis le début de l'après midi.

-Bonjour Mons..heuu Sébastien, bafouilla jeune fille rouge de gêne, la jeune fille s'était attendue à ce que le grand père de son aimé soit comme le paternel de celui ci , mais à sa grande surprise il n'en était rien, le grand père d'Adrien était si gentil, il l'avait tout de suite mise à l'aise, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien avec légèreté.

-Adrien m'a dit que tu aimais la mode et que tu confectionnais toi-même tes vêtements et accessoires, c'est très impressionnant, à ton âge j'arrivais à peine à coudre ria le vielle homme à l'évocation de son souvenir, tout en regardant le carnet de Marinette que celle-ci lui avait montré.

-Oui, j'aime énormément la mode, j'adore coudre, dessiner, crée ! je voudrais devenir styliste plus tard.

-C'est un beau rêve, tu as beaucoup de potentiel, continue sur cette voie là et tu perceras tout ou tard, tu en as ma parole, fit Sébastien avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à Marinette quand père a fait son concours pour un chapeau melon au collège, et c'était sans surprise que Marinette a gagnée !j'étais si heureux et fière d'elle.

-A t'entendre tu étais déjà amoureux d'elle n'est ce pas ? souriait Sébastien.

-Hein ?! quoi !firent les deux concernés ensemble aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Bafouillant tous les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il était vrai qu'a cette époque Adrien appréciait Marinette, mais il avait Ladybug dans son cœur, il s'était dit que si l'héroïne de Paris ne lui avait pas volé son cœur, il aurait pu choisir la jeune fille aux yeux d'azur, et pour son plus grand bonheur sa première amie était l'amour de sa vie.

Sébastien était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il devait toucher un mot à Gabriel au sujet d'Adrien, mais pour le moment, le vielle homme allait se faire une joie de chambouler les prochains jours qui suivront et de bien ennuyer son fils.

Tandis que pendant temps dans la demeure Agreste, Gabriel se tenait devant le portrait d'Emilie*, soupirant se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui réserver son père pour les prochaines semaines, il connaissait son père, il savait que son vieux père était quelqu'un d'excentrique, drôle et farceur, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et il savait que son père pouvait le faire tourner en bourrique pendant des jours. Gabriel pré sentait qu'il devrait alors s'armer de patiente, même si la perspective de voir son père pendant quelque temps ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Sébastien de son côté continuait à échafauder divers plans afin de divertir son petit fils ainsi de peu être ouvrir les yeux de son fils au sujet d'Adrien et qu'il devienne plus chaleureux ? Mais une question le taraudait, Gabriel savait t'il qu'Adrien avait une petite amie tout à fait adorable ?

-Adrien, ton père sait il que tu as une petite amie ravissante ?

-Non..bien que j'aie tenté plusieurs fois de lui annoncer, dit le jeune blond dépité que son père ne lui donne pas plus d'attention autre que pour ses notes et les photos pour les publicités Agreste.

-Nous règlerons cela en temps voulut, ne t'en fais pas, ton père ne pourra pas résister à Marinette, fit Sébastien avec un clin d'œil, devant le regard médusé des deux adolescents qui se demandaient se qu'avait le grand père du jeune homme derrière la tête. Marinette cela te dit de venir dormir avec Adrien ? reprit il tout sourire, bien sûr je préviendrais tes parents.

-Tu ferais ça grand père ?dit le jeune Agreste des étoiles pleines les yeux

-C'est vrai !? faisait Marinette plus qu'heureuse de la proposition inespérée du grand père de son petit ami

-Bien sûr mes enfants, il faut te laisser vivre Adrien et non pas t'enfermer au risque de l'effet inverse. Et demain nous irons nous amuser avec tes amis Nino et Alya, nous allons profiter que ton père soit absent pour nous amuser.

-Mais..et toutes les activités du planning ?

* * *

 ***Je sais de source sûr x) et merci les anglais ! que le prénom de la mère d'Adrien est Emilie x) personnellement je m'attendais pas à ça x)**

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous ait plus ** dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à la prochaine ;) je vous aime tous ! ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! x) vos reviews m'on fait énormément plaisir ** merci beaucoup ! *o***

 **DramaticalRaven :Je tiendrais parole ! xD**

 **Cmoa : Papy n'est pas fou x) il est juste un peu excentrique, et comme je t'en avais parlé en mp x) je n'ai pas prévue de lemon je reste dans l'esprit de miraculous x)**

 **Lolocando : Moi aussi j'étais comme une folle devant l'épisode xD et à propos du Gabi heuuu nan tu verras x)**

 **De plus petit mots x) si le chapitre 5 semble court c'est pour une bonne raison x) je vous réserve une petite surprise dans le chapitre 6**

* * *

-Au diable le planning, tu vas vivre 2 semaines de rêves.

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son grand père avait vraiment l'intention de chambouler son quotidien au risque de contrarier son père, mais Sébastien semblait ne s'en soucier aucunement. Décidément le grand père du jeune blond était un réel boute en train.

Pour le vielle homme la vie était trop belle pour être vécue reclus sans aucune saveur, ni magie dans les yeux avec un peu d'insouciance et de joie.

C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait donner à Adrien, la vie d'adolescent qu'il méritait.

Et dire que Gabriel s'évertuait à garder son fils prisonnier d'une cage d'or alors que la vie avait tant à offrir, ce n'était certainement pas se qu'aurait souhaité Emilie elle qui, était si joyeuse et pleine de vie.

Sébastien allait bien prouver à son fils qu'Adrien devait vivre comme un adolescent normal. Il avait tout de même 15ans.

Ce fut alors sur les bonnes paroles de Sébastien, que le petit groupe alla se rendre à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng

Afin d'informer les parents de la jeune ébène que cette dernière restait chez les Agreste.

Sébastien en profita également pour demander à Tom qu'il voudrait être livré en viennoiserie chez les Agreste le l'en demain afin de profiter de bon croissant ainsi que de délicieux pain au chocolat pour le déjeuner. L'homme aux cheveux cendrés ayant appris de Marinette que son petit fils adorait par dessus tout les viennoiseries.

Et Adrien respectait à la lettre sa diète de mannequin, il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'il apprécie de temps à autre quelques douceurs.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas à se plaindre, il possédait une musculature avantageuse pour son âge, il n'y avait alors aucun mal à faire une entorse à son régime alimentaire.

Une foi cela fait, notre petit groupe se rendit à la demeure Agreste devant le regard étonné de Gabriel, ce dernier regardant son père surpris et plein de questions. N'appréciant guère avoir le contrôle de la situation Gabriel intervint s'avançant dans le hall d'entrée.

-Père, puis je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? je n'ai pas le temps de recevoir des invités. Surtout si je ne les ai pas conviés , disait le styliste l'air sévère se demandant pour quelle raison, Adrien avait il amené l'une de ses amies, Marie ?Marine ? Marion ? comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ?

-Gabriel, soupira Sébastien doucement, s'il te plaît, nous savons que tu es occupé et que tu dois partir pour des affaires « importantes », mais laisse donc Adrien et Marinette ensemble, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu les importunes, t'ont-ils ennuyé d'une quelconque manière ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Gabriel ne sut quoi répondre à son père, il était vrai que son fils et son amie ne l'avaient pas importuné un seul instant, mais il aimait tout de même savoir ce qui se passait dans sa demeure.

Et comment ça les laissait ensemble ? Adrien aurait il pour amoureuse la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait ? Certes, son fils avait 15ans mais si tôt ? non, réfléchis t'il plus sérieusement.

Il était normal pour un jeune homme de son âge de connaître des expériences dans sa vie.

Mais il voulait cependant confirmer ses doutes.

-Plus important, Adrien présente moi ton amie.

-Ou..oui, père voici Marinette, vous vous souvenez d'elle ? c'est elle qui à gagné votre concours au sujet du chapeau melon.

-Oui je vois, une talentueuse jeune fille complimenta t'il. Adrien, Marinette est ton amie n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est exact père, Marinette est une personne que j'aime énormément et je..dit il avant de se faire couper par son père

-Très bien, maintenant excusez moi, je suis attendu à Milan, Père je compte sur vous pour surveiller Adrien et prendre soin de lui, dit t'il prenant congé du petit groupe.

Finalement, cette jeune fille n'était pas la petite amie de son fils, s'il en avait été autrement cela aurait été profitable pour la compagnie Agreste. Mais cela n'était que partie remise. Gabriel pouvait partir tranquillement même si une petite voie au fond de sa conscience lui disait qu'il ne serait pas au bout de ses surprises.

La soirée en compagnie de Marinette se passa merveilleusement bien, Adrien avait mangé entourés des gens qu'il aimait et pour une foi depuis très longtemps il n'était plus seul dans cette immense pièce vide sans vie.

Sébastien était fier de lui, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre en place son plan d'action durant les 2 semaines à venir.

Le l'en demain la semaine de rêve commença, Adrien put avec joie annoncer à Nino qu'il pouvait venir avec Alya chez lui avec bien entendu l'accord des parents de ses amies afin qu'il puisse aller tous ensemble pendant 1 semaine dans le sud est de la France grâce à son grand père. Ce dernier avait une maison de vacances près du bord de mer dans la belle ville d'Antibes.

Le jeune Agreste bénissait les grandes vacances, son grand père était tombé à point nommé.

Le jeune blond savait qu'il allait passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie en compagnie de ses amies et de sa petite amie.

Sébastien avait déjà tout prévue, il comptait emmener Adrien et ses amies à la plage, au musée Picasso, visiter la vieille ville, le marché mais aussi voire les plus beaux endroits qu'offrait Antibes.

Le voyage en avion s'était bien passé et notre petit groupe était arrivé vers midi à la maison de vacances, celle-ci était magnifique, typique des maisons provençales de couleurs chatoyante et chaleureuse toutes faites de pierres, les volets de couleur lavande apportaient de la douceur à la maison avec l'immense rosier en fleur qui montait sur un côté de la façade, de plus notre trio put apercevoir une immense piscine aux couleurs azur.

Sébastien, leurs souris et les invita à découvrir la maison tandis que l'homme aux cheveux cendrés et yeux aux d'émeraudes installait les valises des adolescents dans l'entrée afin qu'ils puissent décider de l'endroit où ils s'installeraient.

Adrien, Marinette, Alya et Nino découvrirent alors avec plaisir

l'intérieure de la maison, l'entrée donnait sur un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte où une immense baie vitrée laissait voir une terrasse en bois ou étaient disposées des chaises longues ainsi qu'une grande table couverte d'une pergola en fer forgé qui laissait voir des raisins enroulés autour, accompagné de glycines en fleurs.

La piscine qu'ils avaient vue en arrivant était somptueuse, entourée de dalles et de pelouse, le jardin était rempli de verdure et de fleur, mais ce qui les époustoufla encore plus, était la vue sublime qu'ils avaient vers Antibes, la mer s'offrait à eux avec un merveilleux paysage composé d'olivier de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers comme des abricotiers, des cerisiers, et pommiers.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 5 en espérant qu'il vous ait plus dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à la prochaine ;) je vous aime tous ! ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! x) vos reviews m'on fait tellement plaisir ** merci beaucoup ! *o* et encore une foi si il y à éventuellement des fautes désolée x)**

 **Et bien sur je réponds à vos reviews ****

 **DramaticalRaven : Je te le fais pas dire x) il sera bien surpris et tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise xD**

 **Lolocando : YEAH ! ** VIVE LA PROVENCE ! x) j'espère que la surprise va te plaire, je me suis creusé les méninges à la faire x) je voulais la mettre plus tard mais j'ai pas pu résister à ennuyer Gabriel xD**

 **Cmoa :Tu voulais un passage à la plage ? x) chose faite, tu voulais des chapitres plus long ? voilàààà x)**

* * *

Ne pouvant résister à l'appelle de la piscine ils se mirent tous d'accord d'un seul regard pour aller enfiler leurs maillots, et se jetèrent tous dans la piscine, sous le regard rieur de Sébastien.

Adrien en ressortant de l'eau put alors détailler Marinette qui avait revêtit un maillot de bain deux pièces aux couleurs de Chat Noir, sur le haut de sa dulcinée une grande patte de Chat verte trônait fièrement à gauche du maillot de bain de sa belle, tandis que son bas possédait deux charmant nœuds vert de chaque côté de son bas tandis que le reste était noir.

Le jeune adonis, ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable de la part de sa partenaire qui avait confectionné elle-même son maillot de bain. Au contraire de sa douce Lady, Adrien, lui portait un maillot au couleur de Ladybug à dominante rouge avec quelques pois noirs sur la bordure de son short de bain.

Ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

Alya et Nino tous deux au courant de l'activité héroïque de leurs amis n'avaient pu s'empêcher de remarquer aux combiens Marinette et lui soulignaient leurs alter égo pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble une foi que leurs amis leur avaient avoué leurs identités secrètes.

Sébastien lui, en avait profité pour aérer la maison, heureusement que Sophie et Aléthia étaient passés il y a peut pour l'aider à rebrancher le courant, il y avait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette villa, revenir lui faisait un bien fou, il y avait tant de souvenir ici, il savait que cette semaine serait bénéfique pour Adrien, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait le petit n'avait jamais vraiment eu de « vraies » vacances.

Depuis la terrasse qu'il avait ouverte, il pouvait observer le paysage tranquillement et entendre les rires de son petit fils et ses amis, il pouvait voir l'immense sourire lumineux d'Adrien qui éclairait son visage. Sébastien savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

De son côté à Milan Gabriel était arrivé en début de matinée, et sa mère taquine en avait profité pour l'appeler.

-Gabriel, comment vas-tu mon garçon ? tout se passe bien à Milan ?

-Mère je vais bien merci, et oui tout se passe bien, pourquoi m'appeler vous ? y a t'il un problème ?

-Gabriel, voyons ! je suis ta mère et je voulais t'appeler pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu ne viens pas nous voir ton père et moi, je sais que ton travail te prend beaucoup, mais essaye de faire un effort mon grand.

-Je sais mère, et je occupé à Milan pour 2 semaines.

-Gabriel cesse donc de me parler de ton travail, parle moi de toi et d'Adrien

-Mère…commença t'il avant de se faire couper par Marie

-Gabi appelle moi maman s'il te plaît.

-Mèr..maman, Adrien a maintenant 15ans, il est entré au collège, c'est un bon garçon, ses résultats sont excellents dans toutes les matières, et comme tu as dû le voir, il est l'égérie de la marque Agreste, c'est un jeune homme qui fait du très bon travail. Et s'il te plaît ne m'appelle plus Gabi, je suis un homme maintenant.

-Tu seras toujours mon garçon Gabriel, Adrien me manque, tu sais je voudrais que tu passes à la maison avec lui, et interdiction de repousser l'invitation sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

-Je tâcherai d'y penser, cela fera certainement plaisir à Adrien.

-J'en suis certaine Gabriel, ton père ne t'ennuie pas trop j'espère ? souriais Marie tout à fait informé des plans de son maris

-Père est très énergique en effet, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille rester en place au manoir très longtemps.

-Il ne sait pas rester en place, ne sois pas surpris s'il souhaite faire sortir un peu plus Adrien.

-Je vois..dois je m'attendre à quelques folie de père ?

-Je n'en sais rien Gabriel, je n'en sais rien, souriait Marie à l'autre bout du téléphone aillant une peine incroyable à ne pas rire.

-Mère..maman, je dois te laisser, un gala m'attend Nathalie vient de me prévenir, je dois partir immédiatement.

-Très bien, Gabriel, passe une bonne journée.

-Merci mère, dit il en raccrochant

Marie éclata de rire confortablement installé sur sa terrasse, sachant que Gabriel serait contrarié et surpris des cachoteries de Sébastien, mais tout cela valait tout l'or du monde pour Adrien.

-C'était Gabriel au téléphone ? demanda une jeune brune sortant sa tête de la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse où se trouvait Marie

-Oui Aléthéia, sourit la grand-mère d'Adrien, Gabriel n'est pas au bout de ses surprises

-S'il savait que Sébastien a emmené Adrien dans le Sud, il deviendrait fou.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, fit une autre voix qui n'était autre que Sophie qui venait sur la terrasse ayant dans les mains des boissons fraîche.

-Je vous remercie les filles d'être venue me rendre visite, souriais Marie avec douceur buvant une gorgée de limonade. De ses 60ans, Marie était une très belle femme, des cheveux blonds comme les blés qui comme son petit fils, captait le moindre rayon de soleil et au contraire des magnifique émeraude de son mari, elle possédait de somptueux yeux bleus azur qui brillaient d'un éclat particulier, rempli de malice et de joie.

-C'est normal Marie, sourirent les deux jeunes femmes.

Du côté de Sébastien, les adolescents avaient profité allègrement de la piscine avant de choisir leurs chambres. Alya et Marinette avaient naturellement choisi de dormir dans la même chambre entre filles, tandis que Nino et Adrien en firent de même, les chambres étaient immenses deux lits simple, recouverts de draps blanc et de multiples coussins et oreillers de couleur crème, qui pouvaient être aisément rapprochés, étaient disposés dans la pièce, chacune comportait une baie vitrée qui donnaitent toutes deux sur un balcon où l'on pouvait observer la mer.

-J'adore ton grand père mec ! il est super cool, disait Nino en se jetant sur son lit

-Merci Nino, mon grand père est tout l'opposer de mon père comme tu as pu le voir, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il nous emmènerait ici, je suis tellement content qu'il vous ais invité toi, Alya et Marinette.

-Oui, c'est super qu'on soit ensemble entre nous, cette semaine sera géniale, je te le garantis mec, dit il avec un clin d'œil

-Je te crois sur parole Nino, riait Adrien

Tandis que les adolescents s'étaient installés dans leurs chambres, Sébastien avait préparé le repas et la douce odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine avait attiré notre petit groupe qui pu profiter de champignon frais cuisiné accompagné de poulet et de riz avec quelques tomates.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa à merveille, Adrien put découvrir les rues de la vielle ville d'Antibes, rempli de vie et de touriste et de boutiques aussi coloré les unes que les autres.

Des lampadaires fixés aux coins des rues arboraient de magnifiques lampions et des banderoles étaient également accrochées, même les rues étroites étaient splendides, les maisons étaient toutes faites de pierre, et les habitants avaient décoré leurs rebords de fenêtre de fleur ou de verdure, ce qui donnait un charme fou aux rues.

Sébastien en avait également profité pour prendre plusieurs clichés d'Adrien et ses amies, munis de son appareil photo, le grand père du jeune homme se faisait un plaisir de constituer tout un panel de photos pour son petit fils afin qu'il se souvienne de ces instant magique.

Bien sûr, le grand père du jeune homme tenu absolument a montré la plage du Cap d'Antibes à notre quatuor d'adolescent.

La plage était relativement petite, elle était sublime, cachée parmi les arbres, bénéficiant d'ombre que les autres plages n'avaient pas, elle pouvait ressembler à une crique au premier regard, cette plage n'étant pas tellement fréquentée, les vacanciers préféraient les plages de sable de Juan les pins, notre petit groupe put profiter allègrement de la plage de galets et passer un agréable moment jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de rentrer à la villa et de profiter d'un excellent repas.

La suite de la soirée se passa à merveille, Alya, Marinette Adrien et Nino s'étaient confortablement installé sur le canapé angle du salon devant « _How To Train Your Dragon_ »* avant d'enchaîner avec le second film de la franchise ainsi qu'avec « _Là-haut_ ».

Vers 23h30 Alya constata que Marinette s'était assoupie sur son épaule, c'était tout elle, la jeune héroïne avait un mal fou à veiller depuis que la jeune Césaire connaissait la jeune ébène. Pouffant de rire la métisse indiqua à Adrien que sa dulcinée s'était endormie.

-Hey Adrien, Mari s'est endormie, je pense que c'est l'occasion idéale pour la mettre au lit, dit elle avec un clin d'œil. Le jeune Agreste en parfait gentleman porta sa douce telle une princesse jusqu'à son lit, sous le regard amusé de Nino et d'Alya qui trouvaient cette situation amusante mais terriblement mignonne.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous ait plus dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à la prochaine ;) je vous aime tous ! ****

 ***vous l'aurez compris c'est mon film d'animation favoris x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le chapitre 7 déjà! x) vos reviews m'on fait énormément plaisir ** merci beaucoup ! *o* ça me motive beaucoup ! Et bien sur je réponds à vos reviews ****

 **DramaticalRaven : x) tu ne sais pas ce que je lui réserve Mouhahaha xD**

 **Lolocando : J'en referais un peu être x) je ne suis pas encore décidée et c'était une faute de frappe xDD je voulais mettre 65 mais au final Sébastien et Marie on le même âge ^^**

 **Et savais tu que dragon à déjà 6 saison ? x) et qu'il y en aurait une autre ? x) j'en sais pas plus mais c'est validé il me semble.**

* * *

Le l'en demain au petit déjeuné, ce fut une farandole de fruit et de croissants accompagnée de jus d'orange et de thé qui étaient disposés sur la table. Sébastien était confortablement installé sur la terrasse une tasse de thé à la main, salua les adolescents

-Bonjour vous tous, il est tôt ce matin, vous êtes tombé du lit ? taquina l'homme aux cheveux cendrés, regardant l'heure celle-ci indiquant 8h30.

-Bonjour ! dirent ils d'une même voie Adrien poursuivant

-Grand père que comptes tu nous faire visiter aujourd'hui ? demanda t'il tout sourire, tout en s'asseyant prenant un jus d'orange et un croissant.

-Eh bien, je pensais si cela vous dit, d'aller voir le Musée Picasso ce matin ainsi que Le Fort Carré cet après midi, sourit t'il, et prenez vos casquettes et chapeaux ainsi que vos sacs, nous allons manger en ville et profiter de la plage entre chaque visites.

-Avec plaisir, sourit la petite troupe

-Et merci pour le petit déjeuner monsieur Agreste fit Alya, c'est vraiment géniale que vous nous ayez gentiment invités.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose Alya, je suis heureux qu'Adrien ai des amis proches avec qui il s'entend très bien, et appelle moi donc Sébastien, ria t'il je ne suis pas si vieux.

-Compris Sébastien, sourit la métisse mordant dans une pomme.

Une fois le petit déjeuné fini, notre charmante troupe se rendit au musée Picasso voyant les diverses périodes du peintre, appréciant et s'interrogeant sur les formes utilisées par celui-ci.

Pour Marinette, la jeune fille se fit un plaisir de prendre des notes, afin de se souvenirs des idées qu'elle avait eus pour confectionner divers pièces de vêtements.

La visite se passa dans la bonne humeur, et tous allèrent

Au restaurant Le Vauban avant de se rendre à la plage de l'Argent Faux, crique entourée de verdures, de charmants escaliers en pierre permettaient de se rendre à cette petite plage au charme pittoresque.

Sébastien semblait tout connaitre de cette ville fantastique qu'était Antibes, le grand père du jeune homme n'était jamais à court d'idée et plein de ressources a la plus grande joie des adolescents.

S'en suivit de la visite au Fort Carré, qui était un ancien fort militaire utilisé pendant le règne d'Henry II durant le 16ème siècle, ce dernier reconverti en lieu de visite touristique le fort offrait une vue splendide sur le port de la ville ainsi que sur les Alpes et la Méditerranée.

Après cette visite forte enrichissante de fait historique, notre petit groupe décida de se balader en ville Sébastien décidant de laisser notre quatuor se promener lui aussi pendant qu'il y irait chercher des glaces et des boissons fraîches.

Explorant les coins et les recoins des rues d'Antibes, au bout d'un moment Adrien s'aperçut qu'il s'était perdu avec Marinette Alya et Nino.

La première idée qu'ils leurs étaient passés par la tête étaient de se transformer afin de retrouver leurs chemins, mais cette solution bien que la meilleure ne fût pas la meilleure idée du siècle, Chat noir et Ladybug seraient immédiatement vus et toute l'attention provoquerait un bain de foule qui les sépareraient sûrement encore plus de leurs amis.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une autre idée, une chevelure rousse semblable au coquelicot dans les prés sortit d'une maison en pierre interpellant le regard d'émeraude d'Adrien qui reconnut instantanément son camarade de classe Nathaniel*, se dirigeant vers lui accompagner des autres tous heureux de voir une aide tombée du ciel.

-Hey ! Bonjour Nathaniel l'appela Adrien, tout sourire très heureux de voir une personne qu'il connaissait.

-A…Adrien ? Mais..heuu, sa…salut, bafouilla t'il surprit que le jeune Agreste soit également à Antibes.

-Pardon, je si je t'ai surpris, mais j'aurais besoin de toi

-Ha ? comment ça ?

-Hé bien, pour faire court, nous sommes perdus, pourrais tu nous aider à trouver notre chemin ? a moins que tu sois, toi aussi, en vacances ici et que tu doives faire quelque chose ? demanda t'il voyant que le jeune Kurtzberg avait son carnet de dessins dans les mains

-Non, j'ai tout mon temps, je suis chez ma tante en vacances, vous devez revenir où exactement ?

-A côté du glacier Amorine sur la place de la république vers

la Place des Martyrs de la Résistance, nous sommes parties trop loin, fit gêner le jeune blond passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or dans un geste nerveux.

-D'accord,venez avec moi, ce n'est pas très loin souri le rouquin.

Puis notre quintette pris la direction de la rue demandée,

passant pas divers rue et endroit que le groupe ne connaissait pas, Marinette s'émerveillant sous le regard amusé d'Alya qui ne cessait jamais d'être étonné par le jeune ébène, Nino en profitant pour discuter avec Adrien et Nathaniel de choses et d'autres.

-Alors, tu es ici en vacances toi aussi mec ? sourit le métisse

-Oui, je reste 1 mois ici chez ma tante puis je vais en Italie chez mes cousins

-C'est géniale ! fit Adrien, tu iras à Rome ?

-Oui, et j'irais à Milan et aussi à Florence, j'aime beaucoup la Renaissance et je vais pouvoir dessiner et m'inspirer de tout, j'adore cette période avec ses couleurs, ses statues et ses paysages, dit t'il avant de s'arrêter dans sa phrase, voyant qu'Adrien et Nino étaient pendus à ses lèvres, oh bon sang…rougit t'il comme une pivoine..je me suis encore emporté...pardon...ce n'est peu être pas intéressant

-Mais tu plaisantes ? fit Nino, t'est passionné, c'est trop cool mec !

-Oui, Nino a raison, tu es passionné et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait ennuyeux ? tu as un talent fou pour le dessin. Tu as raisons de t'intéresser à tout, sourit l'adonis blond

-Merci…rougit t'il encore plus, très heureux que ses amis l'encouragent et le soutiennent dans sa passion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre groupe arriva place de la République devant le glacier où se trouvait Sébastien entrain de commander 5 glaces les déposant sur la table apercevant Adrien et une personne en compagnie de son petit fils se diriger vers lui.

-Tient voilà une nouvelle tête, bonjour, je suis Sébastien le grand père d'Adrien, sourit le vielle homme.

-Bon..bonjour monsieur..faisait Nathaniel impressionné

\- Grand père je te présente Nathaniel, il est dans ma classe, et il nous a aidé à trouver le glacier, nous nous étions perdu

-Je vois, merci jeune homme, pour te remercier, je t'invite à prendre une glace avec nous

-Mai..mais…vous êtes sur ? je n'ai pas fait grand-chose

-Oui bien sur, plus on est de fou, plus on rit, fit Sébastien allant chercher une autre glace pour le nouveau venue.

Puis, tout le monde dégusta sa glace avec délice profitant de la fraîche friandise sucrée.

Les discussions allaient bon train et Adrien proposa d'inviter Nathaniel à rester pour la soirée. Ce dernier surpris de l'invitation, accepta après un moment et prévient sa tante qu'il passerait prendre des affaires pour la nuit qu'il passerait chez ses amis.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 7 en espérant qu'il vous ait plus dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à la prochaine ) je vous aime tous ! ****

 ***Je ne sais pas quel orthographe prendre xDDD c'est Nathaniel ? Ou Nathanaël ? god xDD moi je me base sur le wiki de miraculous voilà xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! x) vos reviews m'on fait tellement plaisir ** merci beaucoup ! *o***

 **Et bien sur je réponds à vos reviews ****

 **DramaticalRaven : tu n'as pas fini de t'extasier x)**

 **Guest : Je suis heureuse que la fanfic te plaise ^^ et** **malheureusement je n'y vie pas snif x) mais j'ai de la famille là bas ;) ayant passé quelques été à Antibes ;) je connais la ville ^^ j'affectionne énormément cette ville *w*** **J'habite plus au nord x) je ne sais pas si tu connais Aix en Provence ? x) j'habite à 40 minutes de train de Aix ^^**

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement entre balades découverte de nouveaux lieux et petits achats consacrés aux souvenirs, Marinette trouva un sublime chapeau de paille entouré d'un charmant ruban rouge, tandis qu'Alya avait pris un panama tout à fait adorable entouré d'un ruban fleurit, Nathaniel lui avait trouvé une chemise anche bleu qu'il avait laissé ouverte, celle ci allait avec son débardeur noir s'accordait harmonieusement avec son bermuda blanc, il était parfait dans sa tenue d'été avec ses cheveux attachés négligemment

De leur côté Nino et Adrien s'étaient amusés à habiller leurs petites amies en leur proposant des robes d'été respectivement l'une rouge et l'autre blanche, la robe de Marinette rappelé le rouge de Ladybug, simple et légère ce fut un vrai coup de cœur, pour Alya, le blanc éclatant de la robe soulignait la halé de la jeune métisse, la délicate dentelle sur le bas de la robe la rendait encore plus jolie.

Nathaniel de son côté avait croqué la scène, sous le regard attentif de Sébastien admiratif devant le talent du jeune roux.

-Dites moi, ça vous plairait d'aller voir le Parc Floral d'Exflora demain ? demanda t'il souriant

-Un parc floral ? firent les adolescents

-Oui, ce parc est magnifique, je suis certain qu'il vous plaira, fit il avec un clin d'œil, et nous pourrions aller au Cap d'Antibes, j'ai un amis qui me doit un service.

-Grand père qu'est ce que tu nous réserve comme surprise ? fit Adrien curieux

-C'est une surprise mon grand, dit il avec un clin d'œil

Mais je suis certain que ça vous plaira, mais revenons à nos moutons, Nathaniel je te propose d'aller prendre tes affaires puis nous nous rendrons à la villa où tu pourras aller dans la chambre des garçons, pour les déposer, puis si cela te tente nous pouvons aller à la plage et revenir ce soir pour manger et sortir dans la soirée, proposa t'il

-Hé bien..qu'en penses les autres…dit t'il regardant les reste du groupe qui semblait très emballés

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire ria t'il

Une fois les affaires de Nathaniel furent récupérées et déposées à la villa, notre groupe voulut aller à la plage, malheureusement le temps tourna, le ciel bleu azur et les nuages auparavant blancs devinrent aussi noirs que le charbon et le tonnerre commença à gronder, la pluie s'abattit d'abord doucement, puis une véritable pluie diluvienne pris place.

Surpris par la pluie Marinette Adrien et Nathaniel s'étaient réfugiés sous la pergola du jardin, tandis qu'Alya Nino et Sébastien étaient dans la maison.

-Bon sang, qu'elle pluie, soupira Marinette ne s'apercevant pas quelle était trempé.

-On s'est fait surprendre, on est trempés, ça va aller Marinette ? toi aussi Nathaniel ? s'inquiéta Adrien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Marinette j'ai mon maillot de bain sous ma robe, je peux enlever ma robe, dit elle alliant le geste à la parole.

-Prends ma chemise, rougit Adrien, je peux rester t-shirt.

-Merci Adrien, mais Nathaniel en a probablement besoin de plus que moi, sourit la jeune fille remarquant que le jeune rouquin avait la chair de poule

-Tien Nathaniel, sourit le jeune blond, ça serait dommage que tu tombes malade.

-...Je mer..merci Adrien, accepta le rouquin enfilant la veste du jeune modèle sur ses épaules.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal, en attendant nous pouvons jouer aux cartes, j'ai un paquet sur moi, sourit Adrien sortant le dit jeu.

-Je..je..préfère dessiné, je suis nerveux pendant les orages, avoua le jeune homme à la chevelure de feux. Dessiner me calme..

-Tu n'aimes pas les orages Nathaniel, fit Marinette inquiète pour son ami, ce n'est jamais drôle, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là pour toi, sourit la jeune ébène.

-Je suis d'accord avec Mari, si tu as besoin, dis le nous dit Adrien avec un sourire lumineux.

-Merci Marinette , toi aussi Adrien. C'est très gentil de votre part, je pensais qu'être nerveux à cause d'un orage était ridicule…mais je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'occuper l'esprit et me rassurer à sujet là, sourit il.

Puis nos amoureux discutèrent avec Nathaniel afin de lui changer les idées en plus de jouer aux cartes, le jeune rouquin dessina la scène tranquillement, au moment où Adrien allait proposer une autre partie, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et le soleil commençait à montrer ses doux rayons.

Alya et Nino rejoignant notre trio, les bras chargés de victuailles pour la pause de 16h qui fut composé d'une succulente salade de fruits qu'avait préparée Nino Alya et Sébastien.

L'atmosphère lourde de chaleurs présente auparavant avait fait place à une agréable fraîcheur, et le soleil déclinait doucement, laissant place à la douce couleur orangé d'un sublime coucher de soleil, Nathaniel proposa en début de soirée de se balader

dans la vieille ville d'Antibes afin de profiter tranquillement de la ville et d'endroits que notre trio ne connaissait pas encore. Sébastien laissa donc nos adolescents se balader leurs demandant de rentrer avant minuit et qu'au moindre problème ils pouvaient l'appeler sur le champ.

Durant la soirée, notre quintette d'adolescents se balada près dans la vieille ville d'Antibes, la température était douce et les lumières de la ville offraient une atmosphère agréable de soir d'été, les touristes étaient présents et l'ambiance était à la fête nos adolescents ayant entendu parler d'un feu d'artifices, et décidèrent d'y aller, le feu d'artifice débuta aux alentours de 22 heures, mille et une couleurs chatoyantes vinrent éclairé les yeux remplis d'étoiles de notre groupe d'adolescent qui s'étaient postés en hauteur sur les toits de la ville qui profita avec joie et plaisir du fabuleux spectacle.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 8 en espérant qu'il vous ait plus dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous dis à la prochaine ;) je vous aime tous ! ****


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! x) vos reviews m'on fait tellement plaisir ** merci beaucoup ! *o* et je suis désolée du retard qu'a pris la fanfic j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration OWO c'était horrible owo j'avais rien, que dalle, ça venait pas TWT mais j'espère bien que cette page blanche ne va plus venir m'embêter xD je veux finir cette fanfic !**

 **Et bien sur je réponds à vos reviews ****

 **DramaticalRaven : tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me suis amusé à faire de micro sous entendu juste pour toi x)**

* * *

Le feu d'artifice fini, notre petit groupe décida de rentrer à la villa tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien, une foi rentré, Nathaniel s'installa dans la chambre des garçons où Sébastien avait pu placer un lit de plus dans la chambre, celle-ci offrant assez de place, la soirée se termina sur « Mulan » le sommeil gagnant notre quintet d'adolescent.

C'est ainsi que se passa le restant de la semaine entre rire, balade, tourisme, et bronzette au soleil agrémenté de photos souvenir qui restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de nos adolescents. Notre petit groupe souhaitant également un bon séjour en Italie à leur compagnon de vacances aux cheveux de feux

Le voyage retour se passa bien, notre quatuor décidant avec l'accord de leurs parents de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Adrien pour le week end.

Tandis que pendant ce temps

Gabriel à Milan enchaîné défilé sur défilé, les idées fusaient

le styliste, croquait ses idées dans son carnets, cette semaine passé à ne pas endosser le rôle de papillon lui faisait l'effet de vacances, Gabriel songeait depuis un moment à quitter ce rôle.

Il était conscient qu'Adrien avait maintenant 15ans, il devenait un jeune homme, Marinette semblait apprécier fortement son fils, pourrait elle devenir la nouvelle Madame Agreste dans le futur ? de plus la jeune fille semblait avoir un certain talent pour la mode, l'ors du concours du chapeau melon qu'il avait lancé, il s'était souvenue du travail remarquable de la jeune métisse.

Précise et concise dans ses terme, il se disait qu'avoir la jeune Dupain Cheng dans l'Agreste compagnie serait une réel plus value. Encore fallait t'il qu'Adrien et la jeune fille soit ensemble, s'il une tel chose arrivait dans le futur il songerait alors à faire disparaître Papillon pour toujours pour le bonheur de son fils et enfin faire le deuil de la disparition d'Emilie

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un coup de téléphone de Marie.

-Bonjour Gabi, salua t'elle joyeuse

-Bonjour mère, vous semblez de bonne humeur

-Gabi, appelle moi maman et tutoie moi s'il te plaie, et oui je suis heureuse, si tu savais je suis tellement contente pour Adrien !

-Que se passe t'il donc enfin ? Je ne comprends pas ?

-Hé bien tu sais lui et Marinette s'entendent très bien tu sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup

-Oui bien sûr que je suis au courant qu'Adrien apprécie beaucoup cette jeune fille

-Ha tout de même, je pensais que tu n'étais pas au courant, Marinette est une jeune fille formidable, tellement gentille et attentionnée, je suis contente qu'Adrien ai rencontré une jeune fille aussi douce

Tandis que du côté de nos jeunes adolescents, Marinette et Adrien jouaient à Ultimate Mega Strike III sous les yeux médusés de Nino et Alya qui s'étonnaient encore de voir leurs amis faire des égalités quand Adrien ne perdait pas face à sa charmante Lady, quand la jeune journaliste en herbe avait fait équipe avec son âme sœur contre Adrien et Marinette nos deux amoureux n'avaient rien pu faire contre la légendaire complicité de Ladybug et Chat noir.

Sébastien , lui était au téléphone avec Aléthéia et Sophie discutant de l'organisation de l'anniversaire d'Adrien décidant de tout cacher jusqu'au dernier moment

Le grand blanc avait donc tout organisé avec ses nièces ayant tout planifié jusqu'aux moindres détails.

Tom avait eu la tâche de confectionner le gâteau du jeune homme pour fêter ses 16ans*

Le boulanger ayant pris conseil auprès du grand père de ce dernier, le père de Marinette opta pour un gâteau d'anniversaire arborant les couleurs du t-shirt favori du jeune homme.

Marinette, aidée de Nino et d'Alya, les trois adolescents se mirent d'accord avec l'aide de Tikky et Plagg afin d'offrir à Adrien un cadeau en commun qui était une photos des quatre amis tous ensemble, Adrien adorant cette photos le jeune Agreste avait un jour émis le souhait d'avoir cette photos de manière physique afin de l'ajouter aux autres photos qu'il pourrait chérir qu'avait pris son grand père.

Ainsi, ce fut trois cadeaux différents qui furent décidés en plus du cadeau commun choisit par les trio qui voulait offrir quelques choses de propres à chacun.

Nino avait opté pour une playliste qu'il avait fait exclusivement pour son meilleur ami, la jeune Césaire elle, avait choisie d'offrir des photos de Ladybug au jeune blond exclusive avec l'accord de Marinette qui avait personnellement donné de sa personne pour effectuer les photos. Tandis que la jeune héroïne avait confectionné une veste aux couleurs de Chat noir qui arborait une splendide patte de chat verte dans le dos de la veste avec deux grandes poches à l'avant pour que le jeune homme puisse les utiliser comme bon lui semblait.

Tandis que Sébastien avait fait développer toute les photos des vacances qu'il avait prise afin de toute les réunire et d'en faire un album pour l'offrir à son petit fils.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààà le chapitre 9 mon dieu ! j'aurais finalement mis 4 f*cking mois à le pondre celui là xDDD la page blanche à était cruelle avec moi xDD je suis désoléeeeeee**

 ***Pas de panique ! xDD j'ai bien relus le chapitre 5 et je sais pertinemment qu'Adrien à 15ans cette fanfic x) et pas de panique je m'occuperais de l'anniversaire de Marinette x) afin que leurs écart d'âge ne vous gêne pas plus que ça, même si personnellement ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça x) moi étrange ? nannn xDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon x) comment dire ? j'ai mentit voilà ! xDDD l'inspiration m'a quitté pendant une année entière ! j'ai rien écris depuis le 28 novembre 2018, et puis entre temps j'ai bossé donc j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire x) oops.**

 **Mais le voilà !**

 **voilà le chapitre 10 ! x) vos reviews m'on fait tellement plaisir ** merci beaucoup !**

 **Sinon ! les reviews ****

 **DramaticalRaven : x) merci ! je voulais revenir avec beaucoup de fluff ! x) et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec l'anniversaire de notre tête blonde ? x)**

* * *

Adrien à ce moment précis ne s'était douté alors d'absolument rien, ses amis et sa petite amie lui ayant occupé l'esprit jusqu'au jour J.

Le jeune homme étant également quelques peu préoccupé que Papillon n'ai pas fait de nouvelle de victime en deux semaines, même si cela pouvait arriver quelques fois, le jeune Agreste n'en demeurait pas moins interrogatif à ce sujet.

Mais il fut vite sortit de ses pensé pendant les dernières 24h où ses proches et amis lui avait préparé la plus belle fête d'anniversaire que le jeune homme ai connu.

Il fêtait aujourd'hui ses 16ans, il se rapprochait toujours un peux plus de cette très chère et attendu majorité qui lui donnerait les ailes de la liberté qu'il espérait tant obtenir le jour de ses 18ans, pour enfin partir de l'emprise de son père et ainsi mener les études de science qu'il voulait tant faire. Pour petit à petit se débarrasser de son image de mannequin

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux réflexions, mais à la réjouissance, Adrien ne s'y étais vraiment pas attendue.

Le gâteau était magnifique…il arborait les couleurs de son t-shirt..mais qui..aurait bien pu et soudain tous fût clair les initiales « TS » se blasons ces lettres ! et la lumière se fit dans son esprit, Marinette ! son père avait confectionné son gâteaux à ses couleurs, ses amis et sa famille lui avait préparé son anniversaire sans qu'il ne se rende compte d'absolument rien, et Adrien ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme anniversaire surprise pour ses 16ans, il était avec les personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

Il reçu pour cadeau sa photo favorite de lui-même, Marinette et ses deux amis, sur le clichés était inscrit la date et les signatures du groupe, ainsi que trois différents personnalisés que saurait chérir le jeune héros qui ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Adrien avait adorés la playliste de Nino qui correspondait exactement à ses goûts tous en l'étonnant avec de nouveaux morceaux, les photos de Ladybug l'avait bouche bée le jeune Agreste était toujours au courant des nouvelles photos de Ladybug mais celle-ci était unique, le porteur du chat noir compris que sa belle avait spécialement revêtu son habit héroïque pour lui offrir ses images qui resteront secrète aux grand public. De plus la veste aux couleurs de son alter égo était fabuleuse la jeune Dupain-Cheng pouvait être certaine que son petit amis allait la porté aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Mais le cadeau le plus touchant était sans conteste celui du grand père du jeune homme.

Sébastien avait offert à son petit fils toute les photos des vacances qu'il avait prise durant leurs séjour à Antibes pour les lui offrirent afin que tous ses fabuleux moments puissent être avec lui pour toujours.

Puis vint l'anniversaire de Marinette.

Et bien que la jeune adolescente avait souhaité quelque chose de simple, Adrien avait vu les choses en grand il voulait que sa Lady ai un anniversaire digne de se nom le premier qu'ils fêteraient ensemble.

La fête fût splendide la bleuté était plus que ravie, le bonheur pouvait se lire sur son visage et rien d'autre n'était plus beau que de voir sa belle heureuse aux yeux du vert.

Les présents que reçu la métisse furent tous en rapport avec la création, le partenaire de Labybug avait pu par le biais de Sébastien avoir d'ancien croquis des débuts de la maison Agreste, après tous il était le fondateur de la plus grand maison de couture du monde.

Et rien n'aurait pu rendre aussi heureuse la jeune fille que cela, elle remercia chaudement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent de ce cadeaux si inestimable a ses yeux.

Puis les années passèrent et nos héros continuaient de combattre papillon sans relâche bien que les attaques soit moins fréquentes à leurs grand étonnement ainsi qu'a celui de maître Fû, Adrien et Marinette n'en restait pas moins vigilent.

Nos deux héros étaient maintenant de jeunes adultes à présent âgées de 18ans

Le grand Gabriel Agreste avait annoncé son projet de se retirer du monde de la mode afin de se rapprocher de ses proches et de leurs consacrer plus de temps pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page de la perte tragique de sa femme car Gabriel avait trouvé le réconfort dont il avait désespérément besoin auprès de son assistante Nathalie.

Mais avant de se retirer le styliste avait rendu son miraculous du papillon de façon anonyme à maître Fû qui avait était mélangé entre surprise et soulagement, informant Ladybug et Chat noir que la menace de papillon était écarté mais que les héros de Paris demeraient toujours afin de protéger la population du moindre danger car il fallait rester prudent et prêts à faire face à toute nouvelle menace.

Gabriel avait introduit Marinette à la presse l'or d'une conférence privée qu'il avait organisé pour présenter la bleuté comme son héritière légitime, tandis qu'Adrien embrassait une carrière de célèbre professeur de chimie tout en continuant d'aider sa dulcinée en posant quelque fois pour les grandes occasions.

Ce fût a l'âge de 23ans que Marinette Dupain-Cheng devint alors le nouveau visage d'Agreste compagnie au plus grand bonheur de sa famille et ses proches. Alya elle, était devenue une journaliste renommée très appréciées des services d'informations pour ses recherches toujours faites avec sérieux, sans pour autant abandonné son très cher Ladyblog.

Nino quand a lui, le jeune musicien se produisait partout en France et bientôt à l'international pour ses titres de plus en plus diffusés.

Et en se moment même tous Paris était en pleine effervescence

Le mariage du siècle avait été annoncé Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé de s'unirent pour la vie et seule les personnes les plus proches du couples seraient invités.

Les anciens camarades de classes de leurs années de 3ème au collège Françoise Dupont avaient étés invités, et quelques surprises avait montrés leurs bout de leurs nez au jour j.

Marc et Nathaniel s'étaient mariés et ils étaient les heureux papas d'une petite Andréa âgé de 8ans. Mylène et Ivan allaient êtres les futurs parents d'un petit Mathias, Alix et Kim étaient venues ainsi que Juleka et Rose, même Chloé était venue assistée au mariage de son amis d'enfance, la blonde ayant accepté qu'Adrien soit heureux aux côtés de Marinette .

Evidemment Nino et Alya étaient les témoins de nos mariés

Pour la musique le couple avait fait confiance au musicien qui avait fait une collaboration musicale fabuleuse avec Luka qui n'avait pratiquement pas changé, toujours aussi avenant et agréable. Le bleuté ayant donné tous ses vœux de bonheur aux fiancés.

Tom avait emmené Marinette devant l'autel avec une certaine émotion sous le regard attendrit de Sabine qui tentait vainement de ne pas pleurer elle aussi de joie.

Le moment des vœux avait tirés des larmes d'émotions aux invités. Marinette et Adrien étaient si beaux, si harmonieux ensemble, ils se complétaient si bien une véritable équipe.

-Marinette..je sais que je t'ai déclaré mon amour depuis que nous sommes enfin dévoilés et que je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire, mais aujourd'hui est un jour important, tous nos amis, nos familles sont présentes et je peux dire que je suis le heureux des hommes sur terre car je vais être unis à la femme la plus magnifique, merveilleuse, drôle, éblouissante, radieuse et intelligente de ma vie je t'aime.

-Oh bon sang...c'est..je..tu peux pas me dire ça alors que je dois aussi dire mes vœux...disait la jeune femme rouge de gêne comme au premier jour, car si il y avait une chose que pouvait encore rendre la jeune franco-chinoise sans tous ses états s'était bien les déclarations pleine de sincérités de son compagnons.

Adrien Agreste mon chat..mon incorrigible fiancé, au début tu étais déjà le seul et l'unique, tu es si gentil, si doux, tu es mon étoile qui me guide chaque jour, le premier jour de notre rencontre c'est vrai ce n'était pas partie du bon pieds mais quand tu es venu t'excuser, j'ai compris que j'avais une chance incroyable, j'étais devenue ton amie, mais quel amie, j'étais tellement impressionnée et déstabilisée par la peur que tu me trouve étranges que je n'arrivais jamais à alignée une phrase entière sans me tromper et dieu sait qu'Alya et les filles on tenté de m'aider, il m'a fallut des années avant de réussir à surmonter ma timidité, et les choses se sont améliorées tous et devenus si simple, et je sais que je ne serais la plus heureuse des femmes avec toi. Je t'aime tant.

Marinette et Adrien étaient officiellement Maris et Femme et ce pour leurs plus grand bonheur.

Le mariage s'était déroulé parfaitement, tous respiraient le bonheur et la joie. Le bouquet de fleur avait atterrit dans les mains de la journaliste devant une foule folle de joie et un Nino aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Le restant de la nuit fût absolument magique les étoiles était de la partie et la musique battait son pleins.

Nos jeunes mariés ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, la vie leurs souriaient et ce jour là Labybug et Chat noir s'étaient mariés eux aussi.

* * *

 **Oh mon dieu ! xD j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai fini cette fanfic après si longtemps genre quoi 2ans xD ça me fait bizarre x)**

 **J'espère que cette fanfic fabuleuse vous à plut autant qu'a moi n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez x) ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos gentil petit avis x) je vous aime passez de bonne fête et je vous dis à la prochaine ! x)**


End file.
